Cuphead: A Sweet Time
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Cuphead visits Baroness Von Bon Bon and confesses his love to her. How will she respond?


Cuphead woke up to bright spring morning. Elder Kettle and Mugman were still asleep. The previous day both he and Mugman defeated the devil and freed the debtors from their soul contracts. It was an amazing celebration all throughout Inkwell Isle. Cuphead and Mugman were treated as heroes and praised all throughout the island. Elder Kettle was especially proud of them. They had gotten themselves out of trouble and freed themselves from the devil's deal.

Cuphead was just happy to relax after the entire ordeal was over. Not everyone was happy with them though. Werner Werman, King Dice, and Wally Warbles just to name a few. All three still had grudges against Cuphead and Mugman and planned to get back at them someday. But not today.

Cuphead found himself having affection for Baroness Von Bon Bon. Of all the girls they met, she was the one he had the most feelings towards. Sure, Cala Maria was another girl he liked but Mugman had her. Rumor Honeybottoms was too bossy, Sally Stageplay has a husband, and...Hilda Berg. Hilda Berg was another potential candidate but Cuphead thought she was too "weird". The woman can turn into a freaking moon for crying out loud.

In the end, it was the Baroness that Cuphead truly loved and he set out to prove his love for her. Cuphead went out of the house to the candy castle that the Baroness lived in. Once he got there, Cuphead went in searching for her. "Excuse me, Baroness."

Baroness Von Bon Bon replied "How did you get in here?" "One of your guards let me in" said Cuphead. "You know that you're now a celebrity in Inkwell Isle. How's it feel?" said the Baroness. "It feels great! Before this, I was just your normal everyday kid. Then, after gambling and losing I was forced to do the Devil's work. It all sounds like fiction but it's real! I'm tellin' you I'm living he dream!"

"I just came to ask you: are we on good terms? I know we fought but that was under the Devil's contract. I hope we can be friends now."

"I'm aware of that Cuphead. And yes we can be friends."

"Good." Cuphead shook the Baroness' hand. The two then took a seat at a table and got to know one another.

"I never asked but how did you become ruler of this candy kingdom in the first place?"

"Well you know about that. I made a deal with the devil. I've always dreamed of ruling my own kingdom. The devil came to me one day and granted my wish in return for my soul. I know regret ever making that deal. But you were the one who saved me Cuphead and I thank you for that."

Baroness then reached for Cuphead and gave him a big kiss. Cuphead had a feeling he never felt before. A feeling of pure happiness and joy. His crush was actually kissing him! It was a fantasy come true.

"I love you Baroness." said Cuphead.

"I love you too Cuphead."

The two kissed and made their way onto Baroness' bed. Cuphead separated from her lips and made his way onto her neck. Baroness moaned.

"This is my first time" she said. "Same" said Cuphead.

Cuphead touched her brown soft, curly hair as he kissed her. Baroness felt something poke her and it came from Cuphead.

"Cuphead? I see you're enjoying this" she said with a smirk. "You're damn right I am" he replied.

Cuphead then touched her breasts, enjoying their fullness. The Baroness had some nice tits, that was for sure.

"Oh yes" moaned Baroness. Cuphead thrust in and out of her while he held her down. Cuphead moaned to his fullest. It was absolute pleasure.

"I'm about to cum!" said Cuphead. "Cmon!" said Baroness.

"Keep going!" Exclaimed Baroness. "I CAN"T!" shouted Cuphead. Cuphead climaxed and cummed all over Baroness' body. "AAAH!" moaned Baroness. After the ordeal was over, the two lovers breathed heavily. The candy princess was all over in an oozing white liquid. Cuphead was proud of himself. He just had the best sex ever with his crush and it was his first time. He couldn't believe it.

Baroness put her arm around Cuphead. "Did you enjoy that?" "Sure did. I plan to do it again sometime soon." "So do I." Baroness and Cuphead then kissed each other and the two parted ways. "I got to get home before my dad notices I'm out. See you later babe." "I'll be waiting" teased Baroness. Cuphead then headed home with his head held high that day because he just got his first girlfriend and had sex with her!

 **Back at home**

"So what did you do today?" asked Mugman.

"Visited the Baroness. I think we hit it off really well. How about you?

"Hanged out with my new mermaid girlfriend, Cala Maria. We're in a relationship now. Also you got your first girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it my bro." Cuphead and Mugman celebrated the fact that that they got their first girlfriends by drinking the night away.


End file.
